


Articulate

by weeb_overlord



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Biting, Breathplay, Canon Universe, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, he also doesn't wear underwear but does anyone in this series, levi keeps his socks on, literally this is just 3700 words of smut not sorry, the 3dm harness is used in a very wrong way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb_overlord/pseuds/weeb_overlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eren, what are the rules?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Articulate

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first ever smut fic and it's also my first ever fan fic.  
> This is 3700 words of smut. I know why yall are here ;)  
> Reviews are appreciated! <3

On a humid June evening, three different oil lamps illuminated Levi's quarters. Levi didn't like insufficient lighting as he worked. Brows knitted over a particularly detailed scouting outline Erwin had sent him earlier in the day expecting a signature back. Stacks and stacks of documents, envelopes, and plans accompanied his quaint cup and saucer of black tea. 

"Did Erwin wipe out the entire damn forest to get all of this shit to my desk?" He asked himself, eyes shifting over the neatly organized piles of parchment. He adjusted his body and cracked his neck, relieving the tension of not moving from his perch for nearly an hour. 

A soft rap at the door let Levi know that everyone else had retired for the evening, leaving himself and one rather obnoxious brat as the only two left. Right on schedule. Levi expected nothing less from the brat after what happened the last time he was late.

“Enter.” Levi stated, eyes never leaving his work. 

A pair of soft green eyes hiding under prominent brows met Levi’s figure as Eren stepped over the threshold, shut the door and locked it with almost no sound. Levi seemed to have shed the tan uniform jacket and had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, exposing his lean, strong forearms. Ink stained his right thumb and forefinger, evidence of the endless amount of paperwork Eren knew his Commander sifted through. Dark circles were embedded under Levi’s already unnaturally beady eyes. This was why Eren was here. Levi needed grounding, he needed release. He needed to be in control.

After signing an angry looking signature on the bottom of a page, Levi finally regarded Eren’s presence. He heard a small sound that might’ve been “Heichou..” and a slight smirk washed over Levi’s angular face for a brief second.

“Well? You know what is expected of you.”

Eren went to work immediately on the straps of his uniform, unbuckling small metal bindings, trying his best to rid any obstacles the corporal could find blocking him from Eren’s skin. Eren unceremoniously dropped the wad of straps on the floor, much to Levi’s dismay.

“Watch where you throw shit, brat.” Eren glanced up at Levi, the tips of his ears beginning to burn and redden. Levi skidded his chair back and raised up from his seat. The red of Eren’s ears began leaking down to the sides of his neck as Levi stalked towards him. In an instant, Levi had Eren up against the door behind them, faces inches apart. One hand planted itself on the left side of Eren’s head while the other grabbed Eren’s jaw, forcing it to the right and leaving ink stains as his nose trailed up the tendon of his neck. 

“Eren, what are the rules?” His voice traveled all through Eren’s body, ending at his groin. 

“B-Be articulate, be... “ Eren’s thought ended and he gasped softly as Levi bit the skin under his ear lightly, tongue traveling up to the tip of his ear.

“I’m sorry? I didn’t understand what you said because of your _lack of articulation._ ” Levi bit at the juncture of Eren’s shoulder and neck, never tiring of the noises the brat made when he had him like this.

“Ahh! Be articulate, be tidy,” Eren paused as his captain pressed his thigh between his legs, stimulating his already hard cock. “f-fuck… Remember the s-safe words, be punctual… Um,” another pause as he fought to keep it together, Levi already grinding his clothed erection against his hipbone.

“Heichou, aah… Plea-” He let out a yelp as Levi’s sinewy fingers tangled themselves in the hair on the back of his head and yanked, _hard._

“What is the last rule, Eren?” Levi pressed his tongue to the rapid pulse under Eren’s jaw and began working on the first mark of many. 

“Ah! Remember my place!” 

“And what is your place?” Levi inquired, a low growl escaping his lips with a particularly hard thrust of hips.

“Wherever you want me captain!” Levi briefly ran his tongue over the new love bite. Eren felt the corner of his captain’s lips turn up slightly against his skin.

“Good.”

Before Eren could even let out a sigh of relief, Levi had crushed his lips to his, hand still tugging slightly at the brunette locks. Eren fell into the kiss immediately as he obediently parted his lips to let Levi in, their tongues battling for dominance although they both knew who would win. He hesitantly brought his hands up to Levi’s form before pulling away slightly, hovering over his shoulders.

“You can touch.” The corporal responded to Eren’s unasked question between feverish kisses as he let his hands travel down lower to Eren’s chest. 

Eren was quick to tangle his hands in his captain’s hair, knowing the rebuttal he would get later for messing it up. The thought of it made his cock stiffen even more if that was even possible.

Levi wasted no time in undressing, and Eren knew this as he helped him raise his chartreuse tunic over his head. Neatly trimmed nails dragged themselves down Eren’s chest and chilled hands found their way to Eren’s nipples, dragging out a stuttering gasp. Levi bit Eren’s lower lip just enough to make it hurt before kissing his way down. nipping and sucking at the skin until there were distinct markings left behind. Levi finally made it to Eren’s left nipple and began teasing it with his tongue, drawing out a series of soft whimpers as his tongue flicked over the caramel colored bud. The back of Eren’s head hit the door with a soft thud as he pulled the hair at the crown of Levi’s head, earning him a sharp bite in the process.

“I said you could touch me brat, be grateful and try not to maim me.” Levi switched to the other side and attached his lips to the other bud. His hand began fondling the previously abused nub as the other traveled lower to grab Eren through his pants rough enough to make him whimper.

“Heichou…”

“That’s what I like to hear. You’re desperate.” Eren moaned loudly as his pants were undone and Levi’s hand slipped inside, encircling his weeping cock. Levi stroked languidly, using Eren’s precum to his advantage. His eyes locked with Eren’s, always making sure that he never missed a single expression, sound, or reaction that graced Eren’s features. 

“How long has it been? Two days? You probably missed my fat cock as soon as it left your pretty, little ass. Am I right?” Levi stopped stroking and rested his hand at the base when Eren didn’t answer immediately.

“I-I don’t…” Eren felt Levi’s thumb swirl over the head as he began talking. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Be articulate, Eren.” Eren felt a startling bite at his shoulder.

“Heichou, ah I’ve been thinking about this all day aaah shit!”

“Go on.” Levi was now scuffling Eren’s pants down past his knees and slapping his thigh lightly to tell him to step out, his eyes never leaving the younger’s. 

“You thrusting your cock into my mouth, pulling my hair, using me…” 

“Is that all I’ve done? I guess you really don’t need this cock that bad.” He began to pull away but was stopped as Eren fell to the floor on his knees and began grabbing Levi’s thighs, mouthing at his clothed cock filthily. 

“Please, Heichou…” Levi could never resist those wide emerald green eyes, ready to water and shed tears if Eren so happened to gag on Levi’s impressive size.

“Convince me, brat. Convince me you deserve to be filled.”

Levi’s voice weakened Eren more than he cared to admit. By saying one simple command, the warmth of Levi’s voice had traveled down to Eren’s lower half, pooling at his groin. A small sound escaped Eren’s lips as he removed Levi’s pants from his slender legs, not worrying about undergarments as he knew his captain didn’t wear any. He glanced up at Levi and was met with darkened eyes, overflowing with lust and expectation. Eren ran his tongue down the underside of Levi’s cock from base to tip, earning him a soft grunt from the older man. He mouthed hotly at the shaft but never actually took Levi in his mouth fully. Teasing licks, soft nips, and warm breath were not enough for Levi and his impatience became apparent when Eren found his head up against the door, trapped between it and Levi’s hips.

Eren took the hint and finally slipped his lips over the head of Levi’s cock and felt two hands roughly card through his hair. Eren knew what Levi liked, and soon his jaw fully relaxed to take Levi in wholeheartedly. Eren’s hands rested on the sides of his captain’s thighs as Levi started to slowly thrust into his waiting mouth. 

“Look at me. Want to see my cock disappear down your throat.” Eren’s eyes, already on the verge of spilling tears met Levi’s and he began to thrust faster into Eren’s mouth. Eren couldn’t move away from Levi, the door blocking any and all movement. The feeling of giving Levi complete control of him was just as much intoxicating as it was arousing. Eren moaned wantonly at the feeling of his corporal’s dick slipping past his lips over and over again, sending vibrations all through Levi.

“Fuck, Eren. Look at you, taking me like the slut that you are.” Eren was now freely shedding tears as he gagged around the corporals length, and Levi felt as though he was close just by seeing how much Eren wanted to please him. Levi’s cock was gone from Eren’s mouth as fast as it had entered, and Eren was pulled up to stand once again as a pair of surprisingly gentle lips met his own. 

“Word?” He asked gently against Eren’s neck.

“Sina.” Eren replied, indicating that he was alright.

“Good boy.” Levi kissed Eren’s shoulder. Eren revelled in the words.

“I want you to put your uniform back on.” Levi voice was stern and unwavering.

“Heichou?”

“But just the harness. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Sir.” Levi pulled away from Eren and began to remove his own uniform piece by piece. Eren retrieved the previously discarded pile of straps on the floor with shaking hands and proceeded to try to figure out where the thigh straps were.

“Don’t keep me waiting, brat. I’ve got plans for you.” Eren glanced up at a now shirtless Levi. Eren never got used to Levi’s physique. Slender but undoubtedly strong arms fit perfectly with Levi’s shorter stature. He could see his captain’s stomach muscles tense slightly as he raised up his arms to fold his shirt, and it made Eren weak. Skin paved by the gods marked by permanent bruises and scars from years of battle. Eren wanted to put his lips to every single mark the marred his captain’s skin, but that would have to wait. Eren had a job to do.

It seemed another century had gone by before Eren finally got the harness back onto his body. Glancing at his captain he noticed that all of his clothes were now removed except for his socks. The one thing that was up to par with Levi’s hate of Titans was his loathing of cold, dirty feet.

Levi grunted in approval at the sight of the harness wrapped around Eren’s physique. Eren’s sun-kissed and richly colored skin looked perfect with the dark leather. He had made good on his intuition and removed the metal back pieces to leave two straps crossing over defined shoulder blades and a few meeting in the middle of his arch. The buckled strap in the front stimulated his already erect nipples as he fidgeted with arousal and anticipation. Levi’s eyes traveled further down to Eren’s pelvic area where the two leather straps crossed just above Eren’s cock tightly. The boy’s cock bounced with interest at the sight of Levi’s gaze that moved down to the double buckled belts that encircled the boy’s thighs. Levi had always appreciated Eren’s legs, and more-so now that they were encompassed in binds all the way down to his feet and up again.

Levi stroked his cock leisurely at the sight of the younger man in front of him.

“On the bed, boy.” Eren obeyed without falter only to be pulled back by one of his ankles and covered by Levi’s naked frame. Lips were on his immediately, and he could feel Levi’s pulsing erection rub against the back of his thigh lewdly.

“Were going to try something new tonight. What word tells me to stop?”

“Maria.”

“Good.” Levi fit his cock against Eren’s and thrust them together. Eren moaned at the friction but startled at the feeling of a hand encircling his throat lightly. Before he could retaliate, Levi’s other hand had found it’s way to both his and the boy’s erections, now stroking them together in earnest. Eren gasped and felt the hand tighten just a smidge and soon realized why Levi was doing this. The sensation was unreal. The flow of oxygen to his brain slowed for a few moments as his captain’s hand stroked with feeling. Each sense felt more heightened. Levi’s breath, his hips grinding… The hand left Eren’s throat and Eren whimpered with what he could muster.

“Okay?” Levi asked, genuinely concerned.

Eren’s reply was to grab the captain’s wrist and bring his fingers back to their place around his throat. “Please…”

Eren never failed in meeting Levi’s expectations. Levi smirked with new found knowledge as he brought his hand away, and Eren dreaded it’s absence.

“Soon.” Levi began to shimmy Eren up to the middle of the bed before leaning over and opening up the bedside drawer, pulling out a jar that was all too familiar for Eren. The jar was gently dropped on the bed before strong hands found the boy’s thigh belts and yanked firmly, making Eren’s hips meet his and earning a surprised yelp. 

“Heichou,” He lifted his legs for Levi, displaying his entrance lewdly. “I want your cock.” 

Pleading green eyes peered up at Levi, and Levi nearly lost it at the display. The things this brat did to him…

A slap was delivered to Eren’s left ass cheek, making him squeak in response. “Patience, Eren.”

Levi opened the jar of oil. He dipped three fingers into the oil with his right hand as his left pressed two fingers against Eren’s lips. Eren opened his mouth obediently and began sucking with a soft hum, eyes closed and saliva dribbling down his chin. Levi rubbed a finger in the cleft of Eren’s ass cheeks before circling around his twitching entrance. Eren shuddered and opened his eyes enough to see his captain’s concentrated stare.

“Heich- ah!” Eren muttered and gasped around Levi’s digits as the first finger entered him. Eren could feel each knuckle pass through the tight ring of muscle. He began to roll his hips as Levi watched his cock twitch against his stomach. He added a second finger with little to no warning and Eren bit back a moan, stuttering his sounds to the back of his throat.

The hand tore away from his ass and delivered a sharp spank to Eren’s already abused cheek. Levi grabbed the front strap across Eren’s chest

“Do you remember what happened the last time you tried to muffle your noises?” Levi asked curtly, delivering another harsh spank. Eren would never forget the night that he covered his own mouth in embarrassment, and was therefore not allowed to make a noise for the rest of the night. His ears reddened and burned once again at the thought of not being allowed to come until he was absolutely silent. It was maddening. A slap to the other cheek dragged Eren back into reality as he moaned the loudest he had all night.

“That’s better. Don’t make me tell you again brat. I want to hear exactly what I’m doing to you when I fuck you wide open.” In a flash the two fingers entered him as far as they could go and Eren threw his head back, craving the pain just as much as the pleasure. Levi’s left hand found it’s way to Eren’s throat, fully exposed for him, and squeezed just enough to make it uncomfortably hard to breathe for Eren. He continued to pump two digits into Eren’s opening before adding a third digit and tightening his grip.

The sound of Eren rasping for breath and the sight of his pleading eyes went straight to Levi’s cock.

“F- ah! _Fuck me_ ,” Levi felt Eren’s throat vibrate as he tried his best to vocalize for him.

Levi’s features took an animalistic turn as he removed his fingers and pressed both hands under Eren’s knees, hoisting them up and grabbed the straps there.

“You want this fat cock inside of you?”

Eren nodded eccentrically, about to burst from the very thought of it. An excruciating slap was delivered to Eren’s left ass cheek, reminding him to speak up.

“Levi, _please!_ ”

It was the last straw for Levi as he buried himself to the hilt in Eren, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Eren choked on his own strangled moan as he desperately tried to find purchase anywhere on Levi’s body, hands finally resting on his forearms. Levi felt Eren’s inner walls clench around him as he pulled out almost all of the way before thrusting back in completely, jerking Eren’s whole body up. Knowing what Eren could handle, he immediately started a moderate pace of thrusts and Eren rolled his own hips upwards to meet him. Levi’s fingers found their way to his Eren’s neck and applied a teasing amount of pressure.

“Levi _oh fuck,_ please ah!” Eren’s cries were unrelenting as Levi pounded into him.

“What is it, Eren?” Levi growled feverishly, digging his nails into his knee.

“Ahh I-”

Levi paused his thrusts and simply buried the length of him into Eren. Eren gasped at the loss of friction but thrived on the feeling of being filled so completely. 

Levi’s face was suddenly inches from his, hand still wrapped around his neck but simply resting there now. Dark eyes peered into emerald green ones as he delved in for a kiss only to hold Eren down when he tried to reciprocate.

“Articulate,” Levi whispered in Eren’s right ear as his thrusts began again.

Eren pawed at Levi’s hand at his throat and exhaled, “Tighter.”

Levi felt tendons become taut under his fingertips as he tightened his grip, feeling the breath leave Eren’s body against his lips.

“Good boy,” he whispered against the boy’s cheek. 

His hips thrusted erratically into Eren once again, releasing his leg in favor of grasping his hip, tangling his fingers with the straps there. Levi released Eren’s throat momentarily and revelled in the choked, pleasured gasp that he got in return. 

Levi angled his hips knowingly, and Eren saw white as his prostate was finally met with a particularly hard thrust. Eren screamed out as he was slammed into. He released streams of vocalizations, begging Levi to continue, to stay right there. Begged him with cries and groans to not stop.

“Who do you belong to?” Eren wailed as his prostate continued to be recklessly abused. He tried his hardest to take in a breath before replying.

“You, Levi- _ahh fuck!_ ”

“Who’s cock is filling you up, making you whole?”

“Ssshit…” a quick gasp, “Y-Yours!”

“You’re mine,” Levi growled before biting at Eren’s inner knee.

“Levi,” Eren’s hand met Levi’s once more at his throat, holding it like was his lifeline. “c-can I cum?”

Humanity’s Strongest felt his end drawing near as well and began pounding his hips at an inhuman pace. His hand tightened one last time around a delicate neck as he watched Eren’s eyes roll back just slightly.

“Yes. Cum for me. Cum around my cock.” Levi couldn’t get much else out as Eren’s entrance swallowed his cock filthily. Levi took his hand away from Erin’s hip and grasped his aching and painfully neglected cock, starting to stroke him to the best of his abilities. He felt Eren spasm beneath him, his whole body going still before ribbons of white shot across his chest and stomach as he let out one final shriek of Levi’s name.

Levi brought hands away from Eren’s neck and member and instead wrapped his arms around his torso, trying to get as close as possible with his last finals thrusts. Eren buried his hands in Levi’s hair and let the man press his face into the crook of his neck. 

“Oh shit…”

Eren felt a sharp pain in the crook of his neck and heard a groan as Levi spilled into him, filling him to the brim. Arms held on for dear life, nails digging into skin.

The bite was replaced with a hard suck and a soft kiss, leaving a mark behind.

They both came down from their euphoric state just in time for Levi to really become perturbed by the sheer amount of a mess they had made. Eren cringed slightly as Levi pulled out of him with a soft squelch. Levi cupped Eren’s jaw and kissed him gently before getting up from the bed. 

As far as Eren was concerned, it was probably better that he lay still. His muscles ached. He couldn’t even imagine what _sitting_ would be like, much less walking. 

His abdomen was met with a warm wash cloth. Levi cleaned him up to his perfect standards. Every nook and cranny was met before Levi deemed Eren suitable for sleep. The harness was removed and left darkened bruises behind. Oil was put away, clothes were folded neatly, and the bed was turned down. Eren simply watched Levi move, both completely comfortable in their nakedness. 

Soon Levi joined Eren once again, but under the blankets this time. His arm draped around Eren’s waist and Eren’s leg draped around his thigh.

“Was I too rough?” Levi asked, genuinely concerned.

“No, you were perfect.” Eren’s lips touched his chin lovingly.

“Did I do a good job?” Eren peered up at Levi. It’s all he wanted. Just to please Levi.

Levi’s lips settled on Eren’s forehead.

“Yes. You were perfect.”

“Levi, I lo-” Eren was interrupted by his captain’s lips pressing to his.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I mentioned in this story a time in which Eren wasn't allowed to orgasm until he was completely silent... I have written a sister fic for this story that depicts that encounter! Hop on over to my stories and find "Golden" if you would like to read that as well.
> 
> I have a tumblr: weeb-overlord.tumblr.com


End file.
